THE SABER CLAN ARRIVES!
by Latina Konan
Summary: Well ok 3 girls come in and something bad happpens will the 3 girls fall in love with the guys in the kohana? will love bloom?
1. THE BEGINING

Vivi: hihi! Hope u like my first story! Plz go easy on me cus im new at this!

Kakashi: -sigh-.., vivi don't worry ur story will be fine –gives vivi a hug-

Vivi: -blushes- thx kakashi-kun

Kakashi: -blushes- np vivi

Zandra: HAHA! Kakashis's blushing!

Sasuke: oo looks like kakashi has a crush!

Naruto: HAHA! He does! -Points-

Sakura: Sasuke wanna go shopping with me!

Zandra: Sasukes mine u witch! –throws sakura 2 another side of the world!-

Vivi: WELL I HOPE U LIKE MY FRIST STORY!

Vivi: O AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF NARUTO SO DON'T SUE ME I ONLY OWN SAMORA AND KENNY ZANDRA BELONGS 2 ZANDRA LOL AND THE CATS BELONG 2 ME!

**THE EPLIOGE**

Hi my name is Samora Saber im 17 years old and I have long black hair with red-orange highlights on the front of my and the tips of my hair and my hair also covers my left eye. I also have a mask that cover half of my face (like kakashi). My younger sister Zandra Saber whos is 15 years old and has short black hair with red highlights. My other sister Kenny Saber is also 15 years old and has long hair like me (but mines longer) and has a pony tail she also has purple highlights on her hair.

Our cats Lily, Biki, Luna, and Zika Lily and Biki are mine, Luna belongs 2 Kenny and Zika belongs to Zandra they are our companions and are like daughter 2 us. We are currently heading to the kohana because our clan called the Saber Clan got assonated by an evil enemy name Carliako who is also ex boyfriend to Kenny. Kenny despises him so much she almost killed him a few times.

Me Zandra and Kenny are the last 3 survivors of our clan were are going 2 the kohana where we will be staying for the rest of our lived because before that we were living with Temari for a while till she though that going 2 the kohana would be a better place for us. So while we were walking there we saw with wide eyed and saw the kohana ninjas fighting with our enemy Carliako.

**Every other ninja POV **

We were kinda shocked to see 3 girls. They were walking up 2 us and we prepared to battle wit the 2 even though we were weak from the first battle. We were gonna attack them till 1 of them said " Don't attack us we're on ur side! That guy is our enemy 2!" we all sighed in relief to see those 3 girls were on our side but what we noticed that they had 4 cats with them but out thought were cut off when the enemy attacked us with kunai.

We saw them get in front us and 1of the girls said. "carliako what are u doing here! Leave her at once or perish!" Carliako just chuckled and said "and y would I do that? Now I have a better chance 2 kill u all!" I saw her get angry and she said "Zandra! Kenny! It's time 2 us our jutsu!" I saw them and their cats 2gether and all 3 girls did some hand seals and said "saber transformation jutsu!" we saw with wide out to see all 4 cats turned into saber tooth tigers!

**Samora's POV**

I couldn't believe Carliako was bak! While I was preparing 2 attack Carliako I told my sisters "Zandra Kenny! Tell Luna and Zika to attack the men on the left and right!" They nodded and once they told luna and zika to kill the men were already dead. It was my turn to attack I jumped in the to do an air born attack but he dodged it easily but he wasnt able 2 dodge kennys and zandras kunai attack. He had about 24 kunai stuck 2 his body he was bleeding badly.

But when I was about 2 kill him he did some hand seals and said " constriction of darkness jutsu!" I saw zandra and kenny constricted by the darkness. I saw him chuckle. Thats when I got really mad and screamed "Lily! Biki!1! come here! They came and I did 8 hand seals and said "fusion saber jutsu!"

**Every other ninja POV**

We heard her say "fusion saber jutsu!" and then she started glowing and started fusing

together and when they finished fusing, we saw her... she had longer hair she had cat eyes and cat ears and she had claws she even had a tail! But she still had her mask on.

Every guy watched her they were drooling over her on the other hand the girl got pissed at the guys for acting like retards.

**Samoras POV**

When I finished fusing with biki and lily I felt like I got stronger I attacked Carliako without him noticing and he slammed to a tree he started coughing off blood and was about 2 attack me but I dodged and I slashed him in the stomach and he was bleeding even more. I did my final attack on him I did 20 hand seals in 10 seconds and I said "Saber Claw Jutsu!". My hand started glowing and I stabbed him in the heart. Before he died from my attack he said his last words "I hate u forever" and he died. When it was all over I came to help my sisters and the other ninjas. So 2 heal them all I did a jutsu. So I said " HEALING SABER JUTSU!" I started glowing again and a lot of my chakra was sent 2 everyone who got hurt besides the dead enemies. But I lost so much charka that biki and lily unfused with me and I fainted.

Vivi: yay! Im done with my first chappie!

Kakashi: o I liked it -hugs vivi-

Vivi: aww ty kakashikins!

Zandra and Sasuke: kaksshikins? O.O

Vivi: yep cus kakashis special lol

Vivi: well I hoped u liked it! Plz go easy on me this is my first time! Lol

READ AND REVIEW!1

KAKASHI-VIVI


	2. THE MEETING OF LOVE!

1Vivi: YAY! Second chappy! ty for the reviews! Ill try even better!

Kakashi:we know you will do ur best we believe in u

Zandra: yep we do! -hugging sasuke-

Sasuke: -hugging zandra: ya we do

Vivi: -hugs kakashi- ty everyone!

Kakashi: blushes under his mask-

Vivi: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! -SNIFFLES- BUT I ALWAYS DREAM!

**In the hospital Samoras POV**

I woke up to see a guy in silver hair, I blinked a few times before I screamed "who are you!". He just said calmly "don't worry I wont hurt you I save you after you passed out. Im sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Hatake Kakashi it's very nice to meet you. I sighed in relief and said "Umm and it's ok and my name is Samora Saber and thank you for saving me." I smiled back to him and hugged him.

**Kakashi POV**

I stared in wide eyes to see her hugging me. I felt so loved and calm and I decided to wrap my arms around her waist. I could feel my blush creeping in but I was glad I had my mask on. But what I noticed that she still had her mask on and I wanted to see what she looked like so I asked her "samora why do u always have your mask on?

She let go of me and said "Because I hd to keep my idenity secert for a while in the sand village with temari you see while we were living there I didnt like the people staring at me so I put my mask on. But since its so peaceful here I might as well take it off but heres a question for u before I take mine off... why do u have a mask? I said calmly "because I don't like taking off my mask I had it on so long its like aprt of me" I smiled. I saw her take off her mask she looks o beautiful without her mask she looked like a angel.

I saw her blushing and I decided to tease her for fun so I said " are you blushing?" I said with a grin. I saw her blushing even more and she said in a embarssing way "I am! Im sorry I umm well I ya im blushing" she said in a cute defeated way.

I said "well I think it makes u look cute" I said with a smile. I saw her hug me again and she said "heehee u like hugging you your so nice and really cute! Omg did I just say that I meant that I umm I just thought umm!"

I saw her blush again but this time I felt really happy because she though I was cute so I said "well your really cute and do you have anyplace to stay because you sisters Zandra is living with Sasuke and Kenny living with Naruto oh and your cats lily and biki are going to live with Zandra and Sasuke because sasuke has a big house and he doesn't mind having cats in his house.

She said "well thats great! But umm I don't know where im going to live so I might as well as buy an apartment somewhere here." I said "well if u don't mind the hokage tsnande said you can live with me because I have a extra room." I saw her smile and she said " thank you kakashi!" I saw hug me and she kissed me on the cheek but while she was hugging me and kissing me on the cheek Zandra, Sasuke, Naruto and Kenny came in the room.

**Everyone in the room**

Zandra: oh look what samoras doing kenny!

Kenny: looks like she found a boyfriend! Finally!

Sasuke: looks like it is and me and Zandra have big news.

Naruto & Kenny: you do tell us!

Zandra: yep! And me and sasuke are... going out! -smiles-

Naruto & Kenny: you are! -wide eyes-

Samora: aww awesome Zandra im so happy for you!

Kakashi: Im happy for them too. -smiles-

Kenny: umm Kenny

Kenny: yep Naruto?

Naruto: will you be umm my... girlfriend?

Kenny: sure I will naruto! -kisses naruto in the lips lightly-

Naruto: -blushes- BELIEVE IT! YA!

Samora: aww that's so adorable

Sasuke: looks like naruo finally got a girlfriend -smirks-

Zandra: yep!

Kakashi: hmm thats really a shock but im happy -smiles

Zandra: Samora

Samora: ya?

Zandra: You should go out with kakashi! Your almost 18 and you need to have a boyfriend before you turn 18!

Kakashi & Naruto & Sasuke & Kenny: -wide eyes-

Kakashi: you do?

Samora: ya well you see since im in the Saber Clan all girls have to have a boyfriend and be married before they turn 18 -blushes-

Naruto & Sasuke: -wide eyes-

Naruto: Do you guys have to do the same when you turn 18?

Zandra & Kenny: yep! But we already found our future husbands! -grins-

Naruto & Sasuke: -blushe-

Kakashi: Well looks like you can leave right now Samora wanna go to your new house? -smiles-

Samora: YA! Lets go! -gets out of bes and grabs kakashis hand- bye guys! Have fun!

Kakashi & Samora : -Leaves the room-

Naruto: -whispers to Sasuke- do u think kakashi found his future wife?

Sasuke: -nods-

Kenny: Don't you think it's the cute that Samora finally found her future husband!

Zandra: Yep! Im really happy for her! I can't wait till I can finally get married!

Kenny: well you gotta wait 3 more years sis lol

Zandra: aww!

Sasuke: Lets go home Zandra I think the cats are lonely -smirks-

Zandra: OK! Lets go! Bye Kenny! Bye Naruto! -takes sasuke hand and leaves the room-

Naruto and Kenny: bye! -both leave the room-

Vivi: yay! Im done with the second chappy!

Sasuke: im starting to like this story -smirks-

Naruto: Ya! I love kenny!

Kenny: I love you yo Naruto! -jumps and hugs naruto and makes him fall to the ground-

Zandra: aww!1 I wanna be loved!

Sasuke: oh but your are loved Zandra by me -grab zandra by the waist and starts making out with her-

Kakashi: -coughs- guys I think u both should get a room -smiles-

Vivi: but it looks so cute!

Kakashi: -grabs vivi by the waist- I guess your right

Vivi: kakashi! Heehee

Kakashi: well you seem happy

Vivi: cus ur here

kakashi- -hugs vivi-

WELL I HOPED U LIKED THE STORY! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG I ACCIDENTLY BROKE MY FINGER IN GYM CLASS! PLZ NO FLAMES IT MAKES ME FEEL BAD

READ AND REVIEW!

Kakashi-vivi


End file.
